The Games We Play
by chichicutie
Summary: The things we do the get the one we love & all the games we play. With help from Chase and Mike Dana will do everything to break Logan and his girlfriend up so she could be his. Now Dana nust help the boys get the girls they want. DL CZ and my first MN.
1. Adventure Games

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter one**

**Adventures Games**

**Dana's POV**

It was been a whole week since they been going out. Still I can't accept. Sure a week is not along time but seeing him everyday with her can make it fill like forever. Logan and Tiff. Tiffany. The name itself is annoying. Like one of those rich preppie girls that I just want to kill. But she is much worst than any name. I just saw her downstairs with her friends, without Logan. That was a first. You think they would be join at the hip. So here I am looking for Logan because well he is alone. I don't like it when people are alone.

No I do not like Logan Resse. Okay maybe a little. Fine I like him a lot. With all my heart. I fell queasy whenever I see Logan and 'Tiff' together. With all those pet nicknames they have for each other. God someone needs to shoot me. It is like Logge Bear and Tiffy pie. Like ewww.

'_Knock' Knock'_

Guess he wasn't alone. Chase is at the door. I need some excuse to why I am hear alone.

"Hey Dana. Whats up?" he asked me.

What is up?I don't know. Maybe that I am in love with your roommate.

"Nothing much. The girls are talking about guys again. It got really boring. So what are you and the guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much playing this video game," he said.

What is it with boys and video games?

"Chase come on we can't beat level five!" I heard Logan say.

I swear my knees bucked at his voice.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Sure, but what guys were Zoey and Nicole talking about," Chase whispered.

I held up my hand. "Girls honor," I said.

"Right," he said.

"Yo, Dana is playing with us," he said as he open the door to the room wide.

Logan and Michael were seating on the couch playing with the video game. Truth is I never cared to pick up a a game control. God, I am so going to be bad at this. They made room for me on the sofa. Chase took a seat on the beanbag.

"Okay. How do you used this?" I asked as I took the control.

I heard Logan chuckled. I rolled my eye.

"Shot with this. Spray the gas with this. Duck with the back button. Roll with the down button. This yellow thing refills your health," Michael said.

"What is the point of the game?" I asked Chase.

"To kill the zombies," he said.

Okay this can't be that bad. I took 2 minutes in the game and the YOU DEAD sign came. Logan laughed this time out loud. It wasn't hard my hands were just tired.

"One more try," I said.

I playing real hard. I don't even know how but by the end of it the buttons were memorized in my mind.

"Good job," Chase said.

"She is just lucky," Logan said.

I looked at him glaring. He looked at me. The moment out eyes connected he looked away.

"Play level two," he said as a challenge.

I did. I beat it. Come on I am Dana Cruz. Everything I try to beat I do.

"Okay level three," Logan said as soon as I was done.

"Logan she is good. Just know that," Michael said.

"Whatever," he said.

In no time I was at level 5. When Logan saw this I swear he jump up in his seat.

"Try to beat that!" he yelled.

I looked at him weird.

"You okay?" I asked.

Michael and Chase just started to laugh.

"Whatever just play.

I admit level 5 was hard. Just not hard enough for Dana Cruz.

"Happy?" I asked Logan.

"You think you are much better than everyone, Cruz," he said.

"No I just know I am better than you at everything," I said with a smirk.

"Stop wishing," he said.

"Name one thing that I am not better than you at," I said.

"Kissing," he said.

"How would you?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I do kiss a lot more people than you," he said.

"A lot people that are type hoe-ish and kiss everyone," I said.

_'Knock' Knock' Knock' Knock' _

Chase open the door to Tiffany.

"Like that," I said.

Chase and Michael just started to laugh as Logan turned red in the face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Just hanging round my friends. Shouldn't you be with Ricky?" I asked.

She turned red after Chase and Michael started to laugh again. See Ricky is... well it is long story.

"Come on baby," Logan said and left with his girlfriend trailing behind him.

I stood and played. It was fun and stress releasing. Lucky for me Logan left. Level six took me two turns. Level 7 took me three. I think I took so long because I was thinking about what Logan and Tiffany were doing. Michael saved my game. Chase, Michael and I were just chilling on the sofa eating chips talking about basketball.

"You like Logan?" Michael ask out of nowhere.

"You would like to stay out of my business, right?" I asked.

"Come on we what to know," Chase said.

"You guys are worst then Nicole and Zoey," I said.

"Come on a secret for a secret," Michael said.

"Why would I care for your secret. I already know them. Chase is in love with Zoey. Michael likes Nicole," I said.

"What how do you know that?' Chase asked.

"Yea no one knows I like Nicole," Michael said.

"You like Nicole?" Chase asked his best-friend.

"Yes," Michael said.

"How do you know?" they both said.

"I read the signs. Chase is so out there with his feeling. Michael took some time. I didn't know until like last week," I said.

"Do Zoey and Nicole know what you know?" Chase asked.

"No. I rather have you tell them. That is better. Sure I mention it. They don't believe me. I am sure they think about it," I said. "So like I said why would your secrets affect my life?"

"What if our secret wasn't about us. If you did like Logan then the secret would affect you greatly," Michael said.

"You make an good deal Mike. If you going to screw me over you will get. . ." I started.

"I know. I know," he said.

"Hold on. What are you going to tell her?" Chase asked Michael.

Michael whispered to Chase.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Only for 15 minutes," eh said.

I don't know what it was but I wanted to the best deal could get. "30," I said.

Chase looked at Michael. They nodded.

"Fine," they said.

"But you got to try to get us Zoey and Nicole,"Chase said.

"Deal," I said. I knew my part. "I like Logan. I love him really," I said.

"Love him?" Michael said.

"Yep. If you tell him I swear I am going to..." I begin.

"I know I know. Kill us," Chase said.

"Yep," I said. "Tell me the secret," I said.

"We got the password for Logan online journal. We sign on. Turn our heads. You just happen to read for 30 minutes," Michael said.

"That is not a secret," said.

"What you already know his password?" Chase asked.

"No," I said.

"Now you could find the dude you like biggest secrets," Michael said.

"Deal. Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Maybe after you read what you read we could hook you and Logan up," Michael said.

"But he has a girlfriend," I said.

"Which we hate," Chase said.

"Oh," I said.

They got up and walked to the computer.

"One more question. Why can't you just tell me he likes me?" I asked knowing that is what his dairy is going to say if it is going to help hook me and him up.

"We don't tell our friend secrets,"Chase said.

"We just found away around them. Truth is we thought you hated Logan. When we read his journal I thought he had a better shot with J. Lo. When you were here I thought what is so wrong with asking. I hate that girl "Tiffy-pie" so much I do anything to get her away from Logan. She is just after his money," he said.

They came back.

"Done," they said.

I look at the computer and walked slowly to it. I seat down.

"6:43. You should be done by 7:13," they said.

I looked at my phone making sure they weren't lying. Is this really right to do? Invade someone one's dairy. I looked again. I saw my name all over the page

**

* * *

**

The journal is in italics or bold. The regular font is Dana's thoughts. Journal is form present to past

**

* * *

**

_November 19, 2006_

Hey that is today

_Dana started an attitude with me today, in lunch. Did I ever tell you how hot she is? I must have. Anyway this is what I think of her attitude:_

_**D**azzling_

_**a**mazing_

_**n**asty _

_**a**ttitude._

His poems are so wack.

_November 17, 2006_

_'Tiffy-pie' is so annoying. GOD. Why I am going out with her? I know why because I need to get over Dana. If Dana ever found out I liked her I couldn't live. We so don't click in that way, anyway. Well we could but I doubt she would want to. Like if she found out she wouldn't want to talk to me no more. I could see her making stupid reason to just get out of the same room I am in. I got to. _

He wants to get over me?

_November15, 2006_

_In lunch today Tiffany had ask me for some money. Michael and Chase looked at me with I told you so faces. I just rolled my eyes. Dana came out of no where before I could answer. It was so funny. She was like why do you want Logan's money? Tiffany was like who is asking you. Dana was like Dana Cruz is. She told her to stay out of me and hers business. Dana told her to go back where she came from. So Tiff was like you don't even know where I came from. Dana was okay but i know where you rather be. I just saw you last week coming out of Ricky room and you look like you were having a blast in there with him. So Tiffany stormed off. Michael, Chase, and Dana just started to laugh. So did I. Then Zoey and Nicole began. What do you do out with that? Dana asked me after. I just told her because I was a grown boy and I wanted to._

That was funny. He like didn't even go after her or anything.

_November, 12 2006_

That was the day he started going out with Tiffany.

_I finally found a girl that I could date. She is nothing compared to Dana. Dana could be a supermodel for all the couture brands. Tiff could pull a job for payless shoes. Anyway she is quite a pain. I don't think Chase and Michael like her to much. When we got back after school. They asked me all these questions about why would I like a girl like that. They started telling me she is after my money. Whatever they are just jealous because they can't get the girls they like. Well I don't know if Mike likes anyone. Chase... everyone one knows he is in love with Zoey. Well everyone expect Zoey knows that Chase is in love with Zoey. I really need to get over Dana . It is just a waste of my time to like her. _

"Times up," Chase yelled.

I got up."Tomorrow we can make up the plan to hook everyone up," I said walking out.

Sure I would help Michael and Chase out. I don't know about Logan and me. He said I was just be wasting his time. We wouldn't want that for poor o' Logan.


	2. Closet Fun

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 2**

**Closet Fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people**

**Logan's POV**

Tiffany and I were sitting down on a bench around the beach. She slipping on a smoothie I just got her.

"I don't like that girl," she commented.

I already knew who she meant. Just to make sure I asked who.

"Who? Dana that is who. She is always there breathing down your neck. She thinks she is all that," she rambled.

"No one said my friends have to be your friends," I told her.

"Loggiee Bear I love your friends except Dana. She is mean. I think she likes you. You are all mine. No one else can have you," she throwing her arms around my neck.

Dana Cruz liking me. That is funny. She hates me. I have a batter chance dating J. Lo.

"Look babe Dana hates me. Shed doesn't like me," I told her.

"Well if she hates you then you guys really aren't friends," she told me.

"Look you wouldn't understand our relationship," I told her.

"So now you and Dana have a relationship. What about our relationship? If you really love me then you will make me happy. Since I am sad because you hang out with that Cruz girl you could make me happy by not hanging out with her,"

"I see it now. You are jealous. You think I would pick her over you," I told her.

"No that would mean you have feelings for her. You don't. Do you?" she asked me.

"No baby. It is just friendly fighting we have. There is nothing else," I told her.

"Good. You never fight with me. That means you love me," she told me.

If she wanted to take the fact that I fight with Dana and not her as a good thing that is all up to her. The fact that I fight Dana so much makes me love her more.

"Right?" she asked after I didn't say anything.

"Oh yea. Tiff I don't feel so good. I am going to rest I will see you later," I told her.

I got up and left. I just started walking to my dorm room. I wonder if Tiffany is right. What would I do if Dana really liked me?

I got to my dorm one part or me hoping that Dana was sill here however one side of me was praying that she wasn't. I didn't know which I wanted more so I was afraid to open the door. I can't just stand there I would look dumb. Logan Reese is not one to look dumb. So I opened the door. No one was there. How long was I put with Tiffany. Well who cares? I jumped into my bed. I need to rest.

**Dana's POV**

It has been a few hours since I left the boys dorm. I did my homework. It was Sunday. Tomorrow was the 20th. That would mean that Logan and Tiffany had been going out for a week and one day. I don't think I could last one more day. Maybe I should help the guys break them up. If Logan likes me then what do I got to use. I shouldn't be wasting my time here. We should brainstorming a plan. Yea we should. I was so hype up I just ran out of my room happily to get to the guy's dorm.

I got there not really thinking. So I just swung the door open. I realized that Logan was there sleeping. I know I should have just walked back out and go find Chase and Michael. He looked like a god just laying there. I close the door behind but did not lock it. I walked as quietly as I can over to his bed. He had the top bunk. I went right around the bed on the tips of my toes to look at him. I know that he would wake up any moment I wouldn't have an excuse to why I was this close.

"Should we knock Tiffany?" I had a voice outside.

I ran into the boy's open closet that that two steps away from me. I wonder what Tiffany would say if she saw me over Logan in such a way looking down on him like he was a god.

"I don't have to he is my boyfriend," she said.

Though the blinds of the closet I saw Tiffany and her friend walked to the room. They turn the lights on but left the door open. What are they doing here.

"He is not awake we can't ask him for money now," he friend stated.

"He doesn't have to be awake. I just go into his pocket and grab his wallet," she said.

That no good god digger. How can she do hat to Logan. What on Earth did he do to her.

"That is wrong," her friend said.

"So?" she asked.

"Well I am leaving," the girl said.

"Whatever," Tiffany said.

Her friend left the room while Tiff walked close to Logan. She quietly put her hand inside his pocket. She pulled out a wallet. As she open the wallet to grab a number of bills Chase and Michael walked in. Thank god they did. If they wouldn't have I would have been out this closet screaming at her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chase yelled at her.

"Umm Nothing," she said.

"Something," Michael said.

Logan stirred. All eyes were on him. I couldn't see his face where I was at so I don't know if he opened his eyes. In about minute no one mouth moved yet Logan got up.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Seems like you girlfriend is stealing money from you," Michael said.

"No It is not what it looks like baby," she smiled him.

He ripped the wallet out of her hands.

"Just get out," he yelled her.

She shrieked at his madness. It scared me too. Logan never yelled at me like that me. For some reason I doubt he ever would. She ran out of the room.

"Why don't you just dump her?" Chase asked.

"Because I need to get over this girl I like," he explained.

God if they stay in here how can I get out. I grabbed a shirt off one of the hangers. I took my cellphone out of my pocket. I covered the phone with it. I pushed the volume button on my phone. I texted Chase.

_I am in your closet. Don't tell no one. Just get out of the room._- I wrote.

There was a ring coming from Chase's cell phone. I saw him read it. His eyes opened wide. He looked to the closet. He started to write something. I didn't get a text back. Who could he be writing. His phone rang again. Hen he stood there writing for like a minute. I finally got a text back.

_We are going to Sushi Rox_s- I read.

Good I thought. Just get out of here now.

"Yo. The girls invited us to go the sushi restaurant with them," Chase said.

"I don't feel like going," Logan said.

"Dana is going to be there," Chase sang.

"That should make me feel better?" he asked.

"Yea," Michael said.

"Fine. I got to change my shirt," Logan said.

No. No. No. I thought. God help. Chase help. Logan walked over to the closet. He took off his shirt. Oh God. What was I saying? Look at his body. I have never seen a boy no man with a body like that. I just want to...

"No!" Chase yelled.

No what?

"Why not?" Logan asked with his shirt in his hand.

"Umm. Dana said she loves boys who wear yellow," Chase said.

He does look good in yellow. The shirt looks better with him out of it.

"Well then I guess I can keep it," he said. "Listen guys don't tell the girls what happen with Tiffany. Please don't let Dana find out. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it

They walked out of the room. I waited two minutes before walking out of the closet and out of the room. I guess I hot to to Sushi Roxs.


	3. The Fight for his Heart

**CoOlLoSeR1992, BrookieCookie490, Rawliin**and** All-hail-princess-B** thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for always reviewing, **girliegurl, Ghostwriter626, **and** Rei Sabere. Girliegurl **I agree and will promise Tiff will go. **Rei Sabere** I am not down because of your reviews. I know my grammar needs help but it is what it is. **CerealKiller** thanks for your review. I loved it. To **Unknown** thanks for reading.

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fight for his Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people**

**Logan's POV**

"Hold on. I have to go back," I said to Chase and Michael.

I left my phone in my room. I swear I leave that thing everywhere. Sometimes I wonder why I even have the thing. Now I remember. That is right just in case I have an emergency make out session with some lucky girl.

"No!" Chase shouted.

"Dude don't worry. I won't change my shirt," I said.

I turned around and went back down the hall. I fished though my pockets for those damn keys. I wish we could just have bodyguards at our door so we wouldn't need keys. That would be really cool.

"Logan wait!" Chase yelled.

I turned around. What is with this boy. Quinn must have him taking something.

"Chase. I am keeping the yellow shirt if she likes it so much," I said.

I turned around to be face to face with Dana. She was out of breath. She looked a like roughed up. Her face was sweaty. What was she doing?

"Hey. I thought you were at Sushi Rox already?" I asked.

"I needed to make a quick stop," she said and walked pass me.

"Okay," I said ready to continue walking.

Wait what was she doing here in the boys dorm? I turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell where you doing here, in the boys dorm?" I yelled at her.

I didn't want Dana next to any of these boys. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard she was with Michael playing basketball last week. He is one of my best friends. Just the thought of her with another dude gets me sick to my heart. Why is she the only one to do this to me. I know I was overreacting because we were just friends. I didn't think of her as just my friend. I didn't want her with one of these boys because I know how they think.

"Get off of me. Why do you care so much?" she said.

I let go of her but my eyes never left hers.

"Where you with a guy?" I asked.

"Logan just go get your phone so we could go," Michael said.

"No. I want to know. Who is she messing with," I said mad.

"You shouldn't. I live my own life and you live yours," she said.

"Don't give me that bull Cruz. You stay putting your two sense in my relationship with Tiffany. Now because I am asking a simple question you don't want to tell me."

She didn't speak. She didn't have nothing to say to that because I am right. Ha. I won.

"Logan are you jealous?"

It wasn't Dana who said it thank God. I know that voice didn't belong to Chase or Michael even though I wished it did. I turned around to find Tiffany. Wait what was she she still doing in the boys dorm. Like I care about her. I just get mad because I know Dana she will and is going to comment on it. Then I won't stick up for Tiffany. Tiff then nags me about not standing up for her. I rolled my eyes at the hurt in her voice. The girl was about to steal money from me just before.

"No. I am just being a friend," I said. I hated that word. Friend. Like Dana and I were such a thing.

"Really because to me it seems like you like her," she said.

I heard Dana snicker.

"Shut up," Tiffany said sticking her head past me so she could look at Dana.

I turned around wanting to catch Dana's face. She looked shocked then pissed. Chase looked scared. Michael looked happy.

"Excuse me?" Dana asked as she stepped forward.

"Please you heard me. You act all big and bad but sweetie I don't see no action with your words," Tiffany said marking her death.

Now I know why Mike was smiling. Chick fight! Well more like Tiffany's murder scene. Still Michael hates her anyway. At least now Dana won't comment about Tiffany being in the boys dorm.

"One I ain't your sweetie. I never acted on my words to you because Logan was... is dating you. It may not seem like we have a friendship but we do. I wasn't going to let you step between that." Dana said and with each word she moved forward. "Frankly I had enough of you gold digging, two face, cheating face, and now you will see my words put in action."

With that she punched Tiffany right in the face. Tiffany tumbled back for a moment a bit in shock. Tiffany grasped Dana's hair and tried to tug her down. She couldn't take her to the ground. Dana clutched hold of Tiff's hair and yanked her to the ground. With that haul Tiffany let go of Dana's hair. Dana kicked Tiffany in the legs. Tiff began to kick her legs everywhere not wanting Dana no where near her. Chase and Michael seized hold of Dana at this moment and where dragging her down stairs. I turned around to Tiffany with tears rolling down her eyes. I forgot I am her boyfriend. That means I have to act caring.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you why didn't you stop her?" she yelled while siting up.

"I told you a thousand times never pick a fight with Dana," I said.

"I told you... she likes... you! You... like her!," she mumbled and begin crying even more.

I tried to pick her up but she just threw my arms off of her.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Be with her if you love her so god damn much!"

"I don't. Dana and me would never happen. She and I are just friends. She has my back and I have hers. I don't even see her like that. I think of her the same why I think of Chase and Michael," I told her. I was lying but I have gotten so good at it over the years I am sure she didn't notice.

"Fine. Good," she pecked kissed me. "Help me up." I did. "Well I have to go and freshen up. Bye Bye," she waking away.

How can she go from sad to happy? Who cares? I have to go get that cellphone. I still have to find out why Dana was in the boy dorm by herself.

**Dana's POV**

"That was amazing!" Michael said.

We were outside. They were done dragging me though the hallways. I was just so mad at that girl. How dare she try to come at me. That added to the amount of anger I had with her before when she try to steal from Logan. That girl's nerves. A little part of me thought that if I won the fight then I won Logan's heart. He is still there with her. After all that I read from his journal he still goes to her. I hate boys. I hate them!

"Mike please be kind. Tiffany just got beat by Dana... And it rocked!" Chase yelled.

I laughed at my friends. I swear they must hate her as much as I do. No that is not possible. She isn't dating the person they love. We arrived at the table. Zoey was glaring. Nicole was putting on her makeup. Great Zoey is mad.

"Where were you guys?" she almost yelled.

"Well Dana just beat up Tiffany!" Michael said full of joy.

Nicole snapped her makeup close. "What?" she asked.

By now we were all seated. "Dana punched her in the face. Then Tiffany tried to pull Dana down by her hair but Dana did it to her. She went to kick her but that is where Michael and I stepped in," Chase said.

Nicole started laughing. "That is wonderful."

"What is?" Logan asked taking a seat next to me.

"Chase was just telling how Dana beat up Tiffany," Michael said smiling at Nicole while she laughed.

"Well I think it is..." Zoey started. I was just waiting for something motherly to come out of her mouth. "great. That girl had it coming. She is so eww. Sorry Logan I was trying to be the only one not to judge her but seriously."

I started to laugh. I looked at Logan. The top of his ears were bright red. He looks cute when he is embarrassed.

"Whatever. It is not like I really like the girl anyway," he said.

The food had arrived. It is wonderful that Zoey knows what we want.

"So you broke up with her?" Nicole asked.

Say yes. Say yes. Please if there is a God he would say YES!

"No," he said.

God! Come on I need your help down here.

"I wish," he said.

Now that is more I like it. Thanks God.

Maybe I did win the fight for Logan's heart. Maybe I always had it.

"Chase. Michael." they looked at me. "Maybe we can start to work on our project a little bit later." I said with a smirk.

"What project?" Lola asked.

She had just sat down.

"Just some extra credit we need to do. Lola maybe you can help. It is for a love story we have to do. You always have a good two sense with those type of stuff," I said with a smile.

"I think we can do on our own, Dana," Michael said.

"Trust me. Lola is really good this stuff. She won't tell a soul until the project is done," I assured them.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked a bit scared.

"Yes," I said.

"Anyway Dana beat up Tiff," Nicole informed Lola of the last news.

"Thanks god someone did it," Lola huffed.


	4. Planning of the Games

**Girliegurl- **Thanks for reviewing. Means the world to me. Sorry for the long update.

**Rawliin****- **Thanks for always reviewing.

**Pierzynskifa- **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for such the long wait.

**Twiinklestar- **Yes I know that girl deserved to get beat up.

**Promise- V- **Yes it is going to take awhile before Dana and Logan are together together. The way they get together is going to be a surprise.

**BrookieCookie490- **Thanks for reading Sorry for the long wait.

**Caitlin- **Sorry for the long wait but thanks for reviewing.

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 4**

**Planning of the Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people**

**Dana's POV**

Michael, Chase, Lola, and I were in the boys dorm. We were supposed to be helping Michael, Chase and me but the boys were still iffy about letting Lola in on the plan or on their crushes.

"Okay. What is the project?" Lola asked looking uncomfortable since no one was really talking.

"Well I like Logan so we are going to make up a plan that will break up him and Tiffany," I told Lola.

"Okay. So he already said at the table that he doesn't like her," Lola said thinking.

"We know he likes Dana because we read his journal but he thinks it is a waste of his time to like Dana. He wants to get over her because he thinks dating her would cause more problems," Chase clueing Lola in.

"Does any one else have "problems'?" Lola asked eyeing Chase.

"No-ish," Michael said.

"Really? Just tell me. I won't tell no one trust me," Lola said.

"Fine," Chase said. "I like Zoey."

"Duh. Thanks for admitting it. It won't be to hard to hook ya up," Lola said with a smirk. I could see a romance movie being played in her head.

"Michael," I said glaring at Mike so he could admit who he liked already.

"Okay. I like umm.. Nicole," Mike said. Lola looked at him with a little bit of shock.

"Really I didn't see that one coming. That is the twist in this little drama I guess. I'll work on this. This is so cute. I can't wait to hook everyone up!" Lola shouted with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at how happy she was. But I was glad that I had a girl on my side now.

"Hook up who?" Logan said as he walked in and drop a bunch of things off.

"None of your business," I told him. He looked at me with his eyebrow raise up.

"What are you hiding Cruz?" he said.

"Nothing that has anything to do with you," I told him never break the eye contact that we had.

"Are you sure it doesn't?" he asked me with his smirk.

"What do you have that I want?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Have you looked at me?" he answered my question with his conceited one.

"Yes I have. Making me more sure that you have nothing I want," I told him looking away from him.

"Fine. Whatever. I am leaving. Hanging out with my girl for a late movie. Boys don't expect me back to soon," He said wiggling his eyebrows at Chase and Michael before leaving. I knew my eyes had daggers in them when he said that so I couldn't watch him leave the room.

"Hate him," I mumbled under my breath. I thought about it for a second. "I hate her," I added.

"Okay. Lets get back on track. Zoey and Chase first because it is the easiest. Chase just ask her out. I promise you she is going to say yes. Go up to her and tell her how you feel," Lola said nodding as she said it trying to calm Chase down because with every word Lola said Chase became more and more scared.

"Okay. I don't think that is going to work," I commented seeing on how Chase looked scared sick now.

"Yea. I have been telling him that for years," Michael said while twirling a basketball around his fingers.

"Okay. Be her masked figure. Her secret lover. The seniors are having that masked ball this weekend. Take her there and spend the night with her. If she is falling for you then take off your mask and show that it is you. If things aren't going your way you could run away like Cinderella did," Lola said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Problem with that. We aren't seniors," Chase said.

"I have my connections. I will get both of ya in," Lola said sure of her self.

"Another problem. Chase's hair. How are we going o hide that?" I asked. With a playful smile on.

"It isn't that big," Chase said while touching it.

"Yea it is dude," Michael said with a chuckle.

"I am inside the theater department, I will find something that works," Lola said sure once again of herself.

"That is settled. Dana and me have to go. It is getting late," Lola said. Eyeing me telling me that we needed to talk. I racked my brain wondering what it was.

When we were half way there Lola finally came out with what was bothering her.

"Michael likes Nicole?" Lola said looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Yea. That is what he said," I told her not really understanding why it mattered who he liked.

"Well sorry to say but Nicole never really talked about Michael in that way," Lola pointed out.

I looked at her with opened eyes at what I realized she had said. Even though Zoey never said she liked Chase we could all tell. How about Nicole and Michael.

"We could test her to see if she does," Lola said.

"We must," I agreed.

We continued walking until we passed the fountain near our dorm when we saw Logan and Tiffany. They were making in public view. Ew. I guess they never quite made it to the movies. I huffed.

"Come Dana before you go over there and push them into the water," Lola said pulled me along. I smirked at the thought of Logan falling into the water with that nasty vile girlfriend of his.

"Lola how are we going to get me and you know who together?" I asked Lola once we reached the dorm.

"We will work on that. We just need Logan to realized what he was missing. I don't recommend jealously as a trick that will work however I think once Logan sees you with other he will want you even more. But we must use temptation because the game of jealously. I know you are never suppose to be the other woman but this time you must be. We are going to have break all rules Dana for this one. This is where we need Chase and Michael's help. Tomorrow during lunch we need to break away and talk about it." Lola said. She stopped talking once we reached the dorm.

Please go to my profile and read about the upcoming stories that I am planing on writing. However for my 20th story I want the people to pick it. So please pick which ever one that you like best.


End file.
